


Leaving Midnight Scars

by Scar_rose



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Branding, Cutting, Dark, Depression, F/M, Fear, Past Torture, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_rose/pseuds/Scar_rose
Summary: A poem about a girl with a tortured past and even more tortured future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark poem please read with caution!

Outside I was happy, it was as false as my laughter or my smile, inside my soul was dark like the midnight sky.

I was soon as dark at the midnight woods, the wolf tore me apart he never cared, loved, or knew how much I hurt about such darkness.

I'm like the dark wintry midnight woods, my heart grows cold as snow, it hurts with pain and suffering.

I cry myself to sleep hoping the wolves don't devour me in the night, I wonder will the deep painful darkness of chains ever be unlocked.

I wait and I get devoured in the process, will I ever be happy or will I stay locked up in these dark woods?

So long I've suffered wondering if its worth it.

My arm drips with the blood of my past, as it does I wonder if life is worth it, worth the pain.

The pain pulls my mind from my internal pain and pushes the pain to my arms.

My heart half devoured darkens with every breath I take, it sickens me to the point of death.

The rope looks more inviting, death looks more comforting than life.

I collapse with the pain that he caused me, everything that has befallen me has been his fault.

I stare down at the burn on my arm, he branded me with a J claiming me as his, ill never escape him his trap that he has wrapped around me.

"He knows" whispers in my ear every night, remembering what he did to me before I sent him to prison his threat pulls me further into my darkness.

The knife that he pointed at my throat flashes through my mind, the gun to my head comes next.

His large hands wrapped around my throat, trying to squeeze my life out of me, I will always be in debt to my brother, who walked in just then saving my life.

What will he do to me now?

Now that I have sent him to prison for 2 years after he took away my life, my innocence, my safety, and my security.

I wait for his arrival to see what type of revenge he will pull.


End file.
